


Shaken Thoughts

by AnonymouslyAnonymous



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Mental Instability, Multiple Personalities, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyAnonymous/pseuds/AnonymouslyAnonymous
Summary: Prequel. Zoey woke up to a bad nightmare. Mike tries to comfort his girl.Zoke fluff that leads to a new story





	Shaken Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the Zoke ship. I binge read Shaddic's works on fanfiction.net and honestly, I'm in love with it. 
> 
> That being said, I was offended that a reset button was used to "cure" Mike of his MPD, even though that's not how mental illness works. The show really should have corrected that little error. Mal had the potential to be a great character. So, I'm here to remedy that. *Evil chuckles*
> 
> Contains: Aged Up Zoke/Zal, pregnant Zoey, cinnamon roll Mike

I could feel my legs burning. I needed to get away from this man. My chest hurt with every breath I took. I really wished that I had taken gym a little more seriously. 

This man, no this monster I was running from was nowhere near me. I took a shortcut from the main trail and had made a huge mistake. There was cliff that looked like the one from Wawanakwa. I grabbed on the ledge, hoping that someone, anyone, would hear. 

"Help!" I screamed, my voice echoing in the distance. I didn't know how much longer I could hold on, my grip slipping as I panted for more oxygen. 

"Zoey!" I heard a familiar voice call out for me. "Zoey! Where are you?" It was Cameron! "I'm behind these bushes! I need help!" 

The bushes rattled. I started smiling. I was glad that someone heard me! The figure that stepped out was one I didn't want to… My blood ran cold, my lips moving before I could register what they were saying. "Mal?!" The monster had found me. 

"Glad to see me? I knew you would be." His cold eyes glared down at my very core. I couldn't move. This monster shared the face of the very man I loved. Mal stepped on my hands, grinding them into the ground, that sinister smirk never leaving his face. 

"I wonder how much this would destroy Mike?" Mal chuckled sadistically. He grabbed me by the wrist and just smirked, our faces inches apart. 

Mike was still in there somewhere. "Mike? Mike! Help! You have to fight Mal! If you don't, I'll die!" 

"Why don't I let you speak to him if you're really that insistent." Mal's lifeless eyes softened, the patch of hair covering his eye standing up. 

"Zoey? Zoey!" It was Mike! "Oh God… Zoey, I'm so sorry! Mal is just too strong! You have to run away from me before it is too la-!" Mike's voice faded, his head looked to be in pain. 

I watch Mike struggle to control his alter, unable to help. He must have won because Mike kissed me tenderly. My whole body melted into the familiarity of it. That is, until it got a little more rough than I was comfortable with. My eyes opened, and there stood Mal, kissing me. I was ready to throw up. 

"That was the best kiss ever, Red."

My body shook in anger. "Let Mike go you bully!" Mal's harsh laugh caused me to go numb. "Not a chance. Mike is in my control now. Now, if you are done playing, die." Mal held me over the cliff and dropped me. I screamed but realized no one could save me. 

Zoey woke up with a scream, waking the young man that had been fast asleep next to her. It had been ten years since Mike had faced Mal and defeated his evil alter. 

"Zoey?" Mike asked softly, his touch gentle. The red head curled up into her husband's arms. Sons wracked her body. 

"It's okay, Zoey. Breathe." Mike gently rubbed circles on her back. The motion seemed to calm her down. "Mind explaining to me what had you crying upon waking up?" Mike's soft brown eyes shined. He was being sincere. 

"I had a nightmare that I lost you. I was helpless to stop him!" Zoey angrily shook her fists. Mike, however, was confused. "Stop who?" 

"Mal." Mike tensed up. "I dreamed that Mal was chasing me and that he tossed me off a cliff." Zoey started sobbing. 

Mike nervously rubbed circles on her back. "Zoey, Mal's been gone for ten years. I regained control over myself, remember?" 

"I know that! Maybe, just maybe, it's my hormones talking." Zoey tried to play it off light-heartedly. She rubbed circles on her slightly swollen belly. Being pregnant was hard. Being pregnant and scared even more so. 

"I get it, Zoey. What Mal did to you was unforgivable. I still get shaken up about it," Mike's voice was barely above a whisper, "but neither of us have to deal with him anymore. I get that you still don't trust me, but at least know this: if it weren't for you, I would have lost myself to my other personalities when we were still teens." Mike tenderly kissed Zoey's cheek. "Zoey, I still love you." Mike smiled. He hugged his beautiful wife.  
A loose strand of fiery red hair rested on Zoey's forehead. 

Zoey couldn't help the toothy smile that escaped from her own mouth. "Still as sweet as ever. Let's lay back down." Zoey snuggled as close as she could get to her husband. 

Mike stroked Zoey's hair. "I feel like the luckiest guy on earth." He turned to his wife. "I love you, Zoey. Not even Mal can get between us. Know that." 

Zoey curled herself back up, resting her head on Mike's toned chest. "I love you too, Mike." Zoey closed her eyes. 

"What do you think the baby's going to be like?" Mike asked, his voice full of tenderness at the question. Zoey shrugged. "Only a few more months and we can find out." 

Mike smiled and closed his eyes, joining his beautiful wife in peaceful slumber. He never noticed the evil chuckle that resonated in his subconscious.


End file.
